


Prison

by IZZYCHAN13



Series: MaxBradley [6]
Category: A Goofy Movie (1995), An Extremely Goofy Movie
Genre: M/M, Prison Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 20:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IZZYCHAN13/pseuds/IZZYCHAN13
Summary: Flash Fiction. Contains a hint of, something, about Bradley (Originally published on deviantART in April 2014)





	Prison

“Where do you think you’re going?” Pulling him back as he tried to lunge for a safe corner. Bradley grabbed the neck, holding it close for a vampire’s kiss. Max shuddered beading with sweat,

“Bradley, no.”

“Why not?” Unzipping his own pants, Bradley turned him round, “Kneel.”

The jock took a seat on a rusted chair, uncomfortable but worth it for the expected favor he wanted from Max Goof. And he wanted it now. The boy crossed his arms only to warm himself, shaking his head as a child would, “No. I don’t want to—

A swift leg tripped him up; he landed on his behind before hands swelled at his collar. “I believe that it’s long overdue.”

Internally, Bradley was growing scared and excited all at once. The feeling produced was rare; accompanying it was a sense of power over his rival in particular. He let out the throbbing organ in full view of the hyperventilating kid, “No, Bradley!—

Brought forward violently, “ _please!_ ” Reddened beyond his understanding, feeling green from his last experience from the locker room… Their first encounter.

“Suck it.” Afraid of a beating, the kid brought his mouth close, inching closer to let the thing inside. The stomach lurched as his partner shoved all the way in—

“oh!” Already the nausea plagued the sophomore’s being. His pleas muffled by the motions, back and forth in constance, mind screaming in agony, “Why?!”

For the second time the senior’s face went beet red, shuddering; eyes fluttering to keep open. Burying a hand in raven hair, “Go on, you worthless cunt.”

A whimper in response only heightened the pleasure, taking the form of a sly grin, “Oh, shit.”

Now breathless after a long moan, yet managing to utter “yes” as he forced the other to deepthroat it for more than seconds. Whether or not it was intentional, the Goof was running out of air to breathe, feeling a need to choke on the foreign appendage. Tears quick to the surface.

An odd spell took over; Uppercrust was muttering incoherent things now. A single watery bead on his left eye. Fragments of a forbidden word that would otherwise put the young man into hysterics were spoken almost inaudibly…

“.. No. Please… Please, stop.”

Max thought that this was directed at him in his heavy hidden silence—

“What the hell?— _Keep going!_ ” Brad pounded at the victim’s head. A yelp of pain and Max felt fingers pulling at his hair, bringing him back to the blowjob, “go.”

Adding angered thrusts crashing into the boy’s lips; Max tasted something foul—

_Stop it!_

Writhing.

Right at the peak of his mental anguish, cum filled his throat.

_Oh God!_

Max tried to let go as quick as he could, only to be stopped halfway. “Swallow.”

A half-assed attempt to ingest the acid resulting in throwing up all over the cock caught the other by surprise, “you _little_ —!”

“ _No more!_ Dammit Bradley!” Better off swallowing air, still cleaning his walls, “ugh—Damn you! _Damn you!_ ” 

Crying aloud, holding onto the stomach and convulsing wildly, “ _Stop!!_ ”

Bradley was centimeters away from a good fist at the insubordinate’s face. Their eyes finally connected. Max was out of his mind—in pure fear, holding onto his head being sore at its sides. More infuriated than sympathetic, the senior just walked away, looking down at the soiled package, “Can’t handle it, can you, kid?”

Max sobbed in desperation, “Stop talking to me.” 

Another lurch, “Wake me up.”


End file.
